


Duality

by RaspberryDevil



Series: A bouquet of Zinnias [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family Feels, Guild politics, M/M, Major Character Injury, shadowlightweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: “You should go home”, Rogue says a few days later, when he wakes up and sees that Sting is sitting by his side; he really shouldn't be that familiar with this sight, but as it turns out, both of them like to get hurt and care too much for each other. //Sting proposes an idea to the other guilds, even though he's rather nervous about it. Rogue is glad that he did it since it kind of saves his life a few months later.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: A bouquet of Zinnias [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/281859
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shadowlight Week 2020





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Am I using my drafts which I didn't finish for Stingueweek 2019? Yes definitely. Sometimes writing life is like that. Takes place in the BoZ universe but can be read on its own, though there might be some things which could confuse you / details which could escape you. They are in their early thirties. Rated M just to be sure
> 
> Additional warning: (light) Swearing; loss of limb, despite of me researching stuff please don't think too much about the medical stuff; The loss of limp / amputation isn't discussed in detail, so I didn't tag it additionally

Even though Sting learned to be patient when he has to, waiting is agonising. He doesn't have stage fright, but something like this always makes him anxious. That neither of his guildmates is by his side makes it even worse. He isn't inexperienced, but somehow, being in a room with mages who had more experience than him, feels like his own isn't worth enough.

"He does have a point."

Laxus is the first to break the ice and even if Sting is relieved, he's also not sure whether this is helpful. Still, he thanks him for his input and tries to keep calm when another Master remarks that his plan is going to be a lot of work.

"It will, but I'm sure it's going to pay off.”

“I have to agree, especially if we consider that not all of us have to work on it”, Hibiki adds, “I will make sure that all the fitting candidates in our guild are available and they'll get in contact with your chosen people."

It's a suggestion most of them seem happy enough with and gives those who don't care a reason so that they don't look like idiots. Good thinking on Hibiki's part. Sting is glad that he's still their ally, after he took the position of Bob as the new Master.

"Same here. We have one or two who might assist you."

“Yeah. No way we sit that one out.”

“Can't let you guys hanging, eh?”

There are a few more agreements, some murmuring, but overall, no young nor old Master speaks against it. Huh. That was easy.

"So", Lyon wonders because of course it had been too easy, "what has Rogue done again?"

"Excuse me?"

It's only due to his confusion that Sting doesn't blush.

“Whenever something happened, you propose a new idea”, Lamia Scales Master explains with a lazy smirk, “And establishing an emergency network between guilds doesn't sound like a 3am idea."

Oh. He hadn't realised. Did he? Stings wonder about it, scratching his beard. They had teased him about it before, so he isn't really sure if they just make fun of him or if he really acts on his love for the other one.

“It's fine, don't worry. It's a good idea”, Risley agrees and Sting feels like crying because that women is a saint and while some people don't value Mermaid Heel enough, Sabertooth wouldn't be where it is today if it hadn't been for their help.

“Well, I didn't say it isn't”, Lyon says, ignoring the snickering coming from Bacchus, “I was just curious.”

Even though most seem to share this sentiment, Sting wonders if he should say or even show it. It's not like he's losing anything by being open, revealing a weak spot they can explore. He's strong enough to win against most of them. But he doesn't owe them an explanation and he doesn't feel like any of them needs to know

At the same time, this is important to him. He should have asked Rufus about it, he'd know what to do in this situation or at least how to give him some advice on how to handle it. Now he needs to decide on his own how honest he wants to be. That's a good point though, isn't it? Showing his honesty might convince a handful of the other Masters who had remained silent at this point.

"I see."

It's the only thing Lyon says when Sting pulls up the sleeve of his left arm to show his prosthesis. He doesn't wear it that often, but he thought it would be better for the meeting; even though his fighting style still needs some improvement. Of course he had a hard time adjusting at the beginning and sometimes, when he doesn't wear his prosthesis, he still reaches for a glass with a hand which isn't there any more, but he doesn't mourn his arm. His doctor had saved his life, and he's glad that he can still do his job.

"Overall, we were lucky with the end of that mission, but if I had been alone, things could have gone differently. I thought... if we had a communication system, a network between different guilds, it would be helpful if some of us aren't so lucky in the future. With a mission gone wrong, time is essential after all. And our guild isn't the first to have an emergency. How often were some of us saved by sheer luck? Because someone else had a 'bad feeling' and went after their comrades? This way, we wouldn't have to rely on any luck.”

He had thought what would happen if something like this happened to any of his guildmate – a job putting them in mortal danger in which any second counts –, including Rogue, and he wasn't able to bear this thought. But he wasn't going to admit that. Hibiki would probably tell him that this was a good thing, that it made him a good Master to care. But caring was also very exhausting.

“Well”, Laxus starts and the amusement made place for something softer, something like fondness, “then let's see what we can do.”

(He's a good Master for Fairy Tail and Sting is not as jealous as he used to be – especially since his own fiancé is more handsome than his one.)

((Hey, he takes every victory he can get.))

(((Though he's still a bit scared of Freed and does not want to fight him.)))

*

Rogue doesn't say anything when he greets him that night at the door. It's late and they don't want to wake up Linus; their house isn't big and next to their son's room, their bedroom, kitchen and living room, there is only the attic which Sting uses as his study. Sting seems tired, so he doesn't need to ask him how he feels, simply kisses him. Because he can but also as a habit. That's why he doesn't ask how it went. He'll probably tell him tomorrow over breakfast. Though he does end up asking if he has eaten yet – he's not going to bed on an empty stomach.

“Yes, I just want to sleep if it's fine with you.”

“Of course. Come here.”

Rogue opens his arms and Sting, tired and relieved, accepts the offer with a smile, moving forward so that he can embrace him. They stay like this for a moment, just standing in the dark hallway of their house. It's a small thing, but Sting's favourite part about coming home. These meetings used to be an excuse for the older folks to meet up and drink. Since Fairy Tail got itself involved in business of specific dark guilds, they were more than that.

However the meetings with the new generation of masters tend to shift the intent.

It was almost a form of self-governance by now, an union, that the magic council was a bit sceptical of. But it was worth it, the changes they had done so far. It was also exhausting. That's why Sting is relieved to come back home to Rogue. To be indulged. 

“What have I done to deserve you”, Sting mumbles against his chest.

Rogue smiles. He could say the same.

“Let's go to bed. I'm not carrying you.”

“But you could“

The other one smiles, though he does sigh.

“Obviously“

*

During breakfast, Sting tells him about the meeting. Linus sits with them as well, though it looks like he's going to fall asleep any seconds. Rogue had offered to let him sleep another hour, but with Sting's return, the boy couldn't stay in bed any longer. Besides, it's not like he's telling them any intern secrets, just the reactions' of the other Masters.

After all, Rogue knows about his plans. Had sit together with him and Rufus to think of a way to present it. Eventually, Minerva had joined them, making suggestions as well. It hadn't been a perfect system, but he only needed enough to propose it as a real possibility.

In the end, it works out.

Hibiki and his archive. Mages specialised on Lacrima technology. Those who knew telepathy. The system was still not perfect, but it showed that all of them could work together whenever they desired. Of course this also meant new treaties. Some laws. Nothing comes without a price. All of it is a bit exhausting and Sting knows that he wouldn't have managed to pull through with it if it hadn't been for the rest of his guild.

However he hadn't expected that they'd need it so soon.

* * *

Rogue doesn't tend to swear. But this time, it's the only thing he really can do, cursing while he tries to resist the urge to just lay down. Fucking bandits and fucking monsters and fuck all of this. His left leg hurts but as much as he wants to, he can't bring himself to look at it. Or what is left of it. Not to mention that this isn't the only injury he's suffered. He's still annoyed that he hadn't seen it coming. 

Poisonous claws. Great. Who allowed this to be a thing? Nature probably. Fuck nature then.

"You look like shit", the mages who reacted to his call says and Rogue isn't in any mood to tell him off, doesn't even manage to glare at him

"And here we go. I'm not the best but", he rambles and Rogue wants to shut him up, but that would be a waste of energy; he's really exhausted and just wants to sleep.

“Do your worst.”

It's the last thing he says before he gives in to the exhaustion. 

*

When he wakes up, the first thing he does is wondering what he'd done to deserve this bright light, causing him to close his eyes again. He can't focus on the words, can only tell that someone seems to be talking to someone else. Rogue is struggling with staying conscious. He has no idea where he is or what happened, but sleeping – as comfortable as it sounds – isn't an option. So he fights to keep his eyes open and while he isn't able to sit up, he manages to turn his head to the side. 

  
There is a small group of people of which Rufus is the first to realises that he's awake.

"Rogue. How are you feeling?"

"I'll never complain about Farran again", he croaks, wondering if he can get around admitting that he really doesn't feel good right now.

"How lovely, I appreciate it."

Oh. Is he back home? He turns his head to the other side to see their usual doctor standing there and even though he seems tired, there is an amused expression. Before he can reply, Sting is by his side. He doesn't need to say anything, Rogue can read the relief and fear and exhaustion on his face.

“Hey.“

“Hey. You look like shit.”

“I do, huh?”, Sting muses, laughing lightly before reaching out to take Rogue's hand, “guess we match then.”

It's a bit hazy, everything after that. He isn't home, that's obvious now without anyone telling him. It's still nice when they inform him of his location. Sting and Rufus came to the town the other mage had managed to bring him to. Farran had accompanied them without a question, making sure that he'd get any information to continue assisting his recovery back home. Even though he has no healing magic, isn't even a mage, Rogue is glad he's here.

The poison in his system is what worried them more than the part of his leg below the knee which had been beyond saving. The hospital he stays in during the first weeks tried its best to help, but as it turned out, the monster had been imported by the mages he had fought and had not been local. And there was also a very high possibility that it had either been cross-bred or an experiment, so they need to investigate.

(When Rogue hears that, he quietly apologises to nature.)

Still, they manage to keep him alive – neither wants to think what would have happened if that hadn't been the case – and things are good. Somehow. Rogue is still not completely sure how to feel about his leg. Ah, he will figure it out, he has some time to think now. He's no teenager any more who assumed to be invincible, but it's been ages since it had been so close.

“You should go home”, Rogue says a few days later, when he wakes up and sees that Sting is sitting by his side; he really shouldn't be that familiar with this sight, but as it turns out, both of them like to get hurt and care too much for each other.

“And leave you? No way”, Sting tells him, tired but not exhausted enough to refrain from arguing.

It's not something they do that often. But Sting has been staying in an Inn of this town for a while, only returning to his room there to take a shower and sleep when the nurse kicks him out. They take their meals together, making sure that neither of them forgets to eat. And it's tiresome, to have this start of a routine for something which only causes grief. Rogue can see that Sting doesn't blame himself, but he also cares so much about them and doesn't know how to stop. Rogue won't allow this. Yesterday, he almost had to force Sting to trim his beard; not because he minded it so much but rather because nobody else would tell him and it makes him look so much older than he is that the grief is even more obvious.

(Rogue himself couldn't wait until his own arms won't hurt as much when he lifts them for a longer period of time. He isn't vain, but he prefers his own style, a simple chinbeard, and is glad when he can shave again.)

((He could ask Sting, it wouldn't be the first time, but it's one thing he wants to do himself now.))

“Sting. I don't want to see you look like shit just to hold my hand.”

“I like holding your hand.”

“Sting”, Rogue says in a warning tone, or attempts to, and this does it, a quiet apology leaving Sting's lips, causing Rogue to sigh and apologise as well since he didn't mean to sound angry.

“At the moment, there is nothing to be done. And I'm sure Linus is doing well with Yukino, but I'd prefer it if you'd be with him right now.”

It's not fair of him to bring their son into this, Rogue knows, but it's also the truth. The boy had been strong when his dad had lost his arm and he's sure that he won't bat an eye at Rogue having lost part of his leg as well. Still, it probably frightens him to know how often his dads are in danger and the only way to calm him, in his mind, is to make sure that they return to him. 

“Just another three weeks. They want to make sure that I properly recovered from the poison and the other injuries before travelling. It won't be longer than that, after all I promised Farran that I'll only work with his team concerning a prosthesis.”

And while he doesn't care that much, he can't allow himself to take too long. He's a mage at heart and not being able to do jobs for six months will be a pain. He doesn't mind sitting still, to be quiet instead of running around, he is a shadow after all. But there is a difference between wanting to lay in bed and being bedridden. He really needs to recover quickly.

“Orga and Rufus promised to pick me up”, he continues to explain, reaching out for his hand to squeeze it, “ And you know how fussy they can get.”

Sting seems to realise this and with a sigh, leans over to place a kiss against his forehead.

“Okay.”

He doesn't let go. Rogue can feel that he wants to say something else, so he waits for another moment.

“I'm really grateful that you didn't die.”

Rogue just smiles.

“I will always come back to you, don't worry.” 

“Promise?”

They are too old for that. Know that this is not possible. Especially after this. But both of them can be stubborn as well.

“I promise.”

And so they don't make this promise easily. They mean it.

“Okay. In return, I'll wait for you.”

* * *

Linus hovers by his bedside, like usual when he wants to ask something but worries about bothering them. He's grown, close to twelve now, but there is a shyness he doesn't seem to get rid off. And while the past surely had an effect on him, they came to the realisation that this is just a part of who he is.

“Do you want to join me?“

Linus nods. But just as he thinks to get on the bed, climbing over him to go into the middle like usual, he thinks better of it. Rogue watches bemused as he rounds the bed and climbs on Sting's side instead. Ah, their son is too cute.

“Can I see what you got there?“

Shyly, he gives the book to him, settling down next to him. Rogue throws an arm around the boy to draw him closer, opening the book on his lap.

“That's not one of ours, right?“

“Uncle Orga gave it to me. But it was a gift, so I may take notes.“

Rogue hums. Eventually, they need to have a talk with him and the rest of the guild. They really do love spoiling their son with little gifts. He's sure that it won't be too bad for his character, but he'd prefer it if they don't just get him stuff all the time. Not that Linus needs to know that right now. Rogue can tell that he has a hard time accepting them in the first place.

“That's very kind of him. You got these nice pens from Yukino to use, right?“

It's one thing the boy loves since Sting had told him that he can do whatever he wants to do with his own books, dog-earing a page and all that. At first he had just underlined words he hadn't known but then he started forming actual questions. He wasn't making quick progress, but they weren't pushing him, his trouble reading being something he's working on at his own pace.

(Farran had called it dyslexia and recommended him some books. Unfortunately, Rogue had to admit that he hadn't got the chance to check them out yet. He does have some time now though.)

This book has already some colourful notes and there are different comments about the scenes written at the side. It's not Linus' handwriting. So Rogue points them out and is rewarded by a smile.

“Uncle Orga marked his favourite parts so that I can have fun reading.“

Rogue really loves his guildmates. He's smiling, adjusting his grip on Linus after placing a kiss on the top of his head. Then he asks him if he wants to read the book together. He's pretty sure that this is the reason why he came to him in the first place, but is a bit surprised when Linus asks him if he can read to him instead. Normally, that's Sting's job. Not that he minds.

“Of course. Let me see. Should we start at the beginning? Good. Once there was a dragon, hoping to ....“

It's a sweet story about courage, trying your best. Their boy is charmed by the world and even though Rogue isn't as talented as Sting in his story telling, he easily gets sucked into it. And so it's not until Sting comes to them that they realise the passing of time.

“What are my favourite people doing?“, Sting wants to know, entering the room.

“Papa is reading to me.“

“I see. You're busy then. But it's time for dinner. Think you can interrupt your reading?“

Rogue looks at Linus, closing the book when he nods and places it on the night-stand.

“Go ahead. Don't forget to wash your hands.“

The boy hurries to leave, happy about the time they had spend together and looking forward to dinner; they had done grocery shopping together today and he had been allowed to pick their dessert. When he's gone, Sting turns to Rogue.

“Got any sleep?“, he wants to know, aware of the exhaustion after a session even if he usually doesn't join Rogue when he had his physical therapy; Farran had called him a distraction (true, but rude).

“Enough.“

Rogue moves, sitting on the bed's edge. He's reaching for his crutches, doesn't bother with his prosthesis now when he needs to take a shower after their meal. Maybe he can coax Sting to join him or at least steal a few kisses before that. Before he gets a chance to ask him, Sting speaks up, eyes on the book he had put aside.

“You know, nobody would believe me if I told them that the scary shadow dragon could be this soft with a child.“

“Really?“

“The duality of men“

Rogue sighs but even though he rolls with his eyes, he smiles.

“But nobody is surprised when they hear about you jumping on the table to be more authentic when reading about a knight.”

“Come on, are you still going on about that. Besides, Linus had loved it.”

“Obviously. He always loves your stories. This still doesn't mean that you should ignore manners and not jump on the table in the living room.”

And so easily embarrassed. It's charming, how he can be authoritative as a guildmaster and be a loving father. Duality of man indeed.

“Let's go. Frosch and Lector found some flowers on their trip with Yukino which they wanted to show you.”

“Oh, they are back already?”, Rogue wonders, allowing Sting to distract him and follows him to the kitchen of their little house; they yet have to decide on finding a bigger place, but as long as they don't adopt another child, there is no reason to.

“Yeah. While you were busy being a good parent.”

“Don't patronise me.”

“I'm not”, Sting laughs, “honestly, you're so talented that I feel really lucky. You know that I always wanted children, but I was also scared about fucking up. I know that I don't, but even if I make a mistake, I can be sure that you're here.”

Rogue doesn't know how to reply. Sting doesn't expect him to, grinning like he won something. Once they enter the kitchen, Linus shows them his hands and Sting ruffles his hair before ushering both of them to sit down. His cooking skills are mediocre, but it's enough to enjoy a nice meal in the evening. 

“I think we need to buy you your own apron”, Rogue comments when he sees what a mess Sting had done, stains on his shirt, probably from the sauce.

“Uncle Dobengal got him one”, Linus tells him, “With Rainbows!”

“And why haven't I seen that?”

“It's in the laundry. I'm sure he'll get you a matching one if we ask nicely.”

“Maybe.”

“Yukino has one for me when I'm at her place”, Linus informs them, adding "it has flowers on it", when Sting wants to know if it's a cute one.

“Well, that is cute. Maybe we should get you your own for home as well.”

“Can I have one with cats on it?”

“Of course.”

Rogue just listens when the topic shifts from aprons to the food and to the book they read. It's nice. He loves them. Never in a million times would he give up his domestic life. Yet he's also a mage, itching to use his magic. To fight. Sitting around is taxing his patience, but he recalls his mother's words about patience being a virtue. He will fight again. It's probably going to take him a while, maybe a year, or even longer, until he can go on a proper mission again.

Until then, he does his best, knowing that his family always supports him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it! This is the tenth story, I'm pretty happy that I managed to write so much!


End file.
